A Clan of Desire
by Tina-chan V
Summary: A spark has lit within ThunderClan, and it will soon burst into a roaring fire of lust and desire. From this inferno, a new clan will rise. A clan created entirely for the purpose of fulfilling one's most sensual wishes. Part I of the "Loving Series"
1. Allegiances

**A/N: The cover-image is what Gingerfall looks like, m'kay?**

 **THUNDERCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Darkstar – Dark-brown tom w/ black splotches and amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Stonefall – Very pale, gray tom w/ black stripes and blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Appleheart – Brown-and-white tabby tom w/ amber eyes. **Apprentice,** Dawnbriar

 **Warriors:**

Petalwind – Cream-and-white she-cat w/ blue eyes

Barkpelt – Brown tabby tom w/ green eyes

Dawnmoon – Pale-gray she-cat

Stormfoot – Gray tom w/ amber eyes

Dewwhisker – White tom

Oakstorm – Large, brown tom w/ long, sharp claws

Raccoonclaw – Brownish-gray tom w/ a black face, bushy tail, and amber eyes

Foxheart – Ginger tom w/ a bushy tail and glaring, amber eyes

Bluewhisker - Dark blackish-gray tom with a brown muzzle and front legs. **Apprentice,** Turtlepaw

Gingerfall – Ginger-and-white tom w/ amber eyes

Orangedawn - Reddish-brown she-cat with a white muzzle

Moonshade – Beautiful, smokey-black she-cat w/ piercing ice-blue eyes and a silver tinge. **Apprentice,** Sunpaw

Tigerslash – Brown tabby tom w/ a white underbelly and paws, and dark-green eyes

Stingtail – Black tom w/ a dark-brown forepaw and bright-amber eyes

Owlscreech – Light-brown tabby tom w/ a tan chest and tail tip, and amber eyes

Doetail – Golden-brown tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes

Willowleaf – Pale-silver she-cat w/ leaf-green eyes

Roseheart – Ginger she-cat w/ white flecks

Hazelnut – Small, light-brown tabby she-cat w/ faded, tan stripes and amber eyes

Windwhisper – Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat w/ blue eyes. **Apprentice,** Honeypaw

Inksplash – White tom w/ black markings

Woodfern – White tom w/ brown markings

Jayflight – Large, blue-gray tom

Foxpelt – Large, red tom w/ many battle scars

Frostclaw – White tom w/ blue eyes

Cloudysky - Gray tom w/ white patches

Darkwhisper – Sleek, pure-black she-cat with amber eyes. **Apprentice,** Sagepaw

Silvermoon – Silvery-gray she-cat w/ black paws and ice-blue eyes

Rainstrike – Dark-gray she-cat w/ bright-blue eyes

Stormbreeze – Light-gray tabby tom w/ one dark-blue eye and one green eye

Flamepetal - Bright-red she-cat

Smokefur – Dark-gray tom w/ silver flecks and amber eyes

[WARRIORS OPEN]

 **Apprentices:**

Dawnbriar – Gray tabby she-cat w/ blue eyes

Honeypaw – Ginger she-cat w/ green eyes

Turtlepaw – Tortoiseshell tom w/ amber eyes

Sagepaw – Rose-cream tabby tom w/ blue eyes

Sunpaw – Small, lovely golden tabby she-cat w/ hazel eyes

 **Queens:**

Icepetal – White she-cat w/ green eyes. Mother of Bluewhisker's kits; Ravenkit (black-and-gray she-kit) and Scorchkit (dark-ginger tom w/ brown legs)

 **Elders:**

Oakfire – Brown tabby tom

Briarfall – Light-brown she-cat w/ white splotches

Shadefeather – Dark-gray she-cat w/ dark-blue eyes

[1 ELDER OPEN]

* * *

I will update the allegiances with new characters that you guys provide. Any space that says OPEN is usable. The ones with descriptions just need names. Here's the form:

 **Name:**

 **Sex:**

 **Rank:**

 **Clan: (chooses a main Clan first, then tell me if they'll join LustClan)**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality: (2 to 3 descriptive words)**

 **Sexual Orientation: (optional)**

 **Family:**


	2. An Offer

So far, it had just been a regular green-leaf day in ThunderClan. Patrols were out, the fresh-kill pile was plentiful, and kits were causing trouble wherever they could. This was pleasing to Doetail, who lounged in the sun on her back. Pleasing warmth spread over her underside, and she purred.

But there was another sensation affecting her; this one being between her hind-legs. Her intimate parts tingled with want, causing her to squirm a bit. She bit her tongue, trying to ignore the feeling of need. Green-leaf also happened to be the heat-season for all she-cat in the Clans; the time when they were the most fertile.

A breeze entered the camp, causing her to shudder as the cool air licked her core. Doetail decided that it might be best to sit up, and did so. She held back a groan as her lower parts rubbed the ground for a heart-beat. Suddenly having an idea, she glanced around to see if any cat was near. Though she could hear some chatter from her clanmates, she saw no one in the area.

Hesitantly, she rubbed against the ground again. The grass touched her pussy in different areas, some even slipping inside. She moaned, closing her eyes and she pressed down harder and rocked her hips. This, of course, meant that she didn't hear or smell an approaching cat.

"Doetail..?"

Startled, Doetail ceased her motions and whirled around to see a ginger-and-white tom. His amber eyes shone with worry, which quickly changed when he realized what she'd been doing. His ears turned red.

Gingerfall.

"S-Sorry for disturbing you! I thought that you were hurt by the way you sounded… I'll just go," he mewed, avoiding eye-contact and turning to pad away.

Doetail reacted quickly, "Wait!"

Tense, Gingerfall stopped in mid-step, and glanced back at her. Doetail spotted a promising glint in his eyes: arousal.

"I could use some help, if you're willing," she purred, now set on seducing the tom.

"…Are you sure that isn't just the heat talking?" Gingerfall replied. Though the tom was known to be cheeky and not-too-serious, mating was always a big deal for him, which Doetail had realized when Petalwind tried to do so with him last season. She had to convince him that she was fully consenting.

She padded towards him, causing the tom to step back once. Her fur brushed against his as she rubbed her body with his; and her tail flicked at his nose, taking her heat-scent to his nostrils. Gingerfall drew an unsteady breath.

"I'm absolutely sure," Doetail assured him, "It's painful without a partner, you know. I'm just asking my clanmate to help me. Isn't that what we're supposed to do; help each other?"

"I don't love you, and I'm fairly sure that you don't love me either," Gingerfall protested, "What if you get pregnant? I don't want my kits to have parents that don't love each other."

This tom sure had some will-power. Others, like Frostclaw, would pounce on the prospect of having sweet, sweet sex. Most she-cats would find it admirable, but it was an annoyance to Doetail. She was just about ready to give up and go to an easier tom, when she noticed something.

A pink, fleshy appendage was protruding from Gingerfall's sheath. It was quite an impressive one, at that. Mischievously, Doetail ducked her head and gave the penis a lick before Gingerfall could react. The response was a low groan.

"Don't worry about it," Doetail whispered, "Just do me."

She breathed against her clanmate's rod, resulting in the tom's reason and restraint snapping in half. Gingerfall suddenly dragged his tongue along her bared pussy, and his penis continued to slide into the open. Doetail mewed with pleasure, pushing her hips up.

Her clanmate growled, albeit non-aggressively, and turned to nip her cheek. Gingerfall was now completely focused on mating, and Doetail understood that she no longer held the upper paw. Getting the message, she dropped into a crouch, flicking her tail to the side. She grunted when a heavy weight settled on her back, and a set of jaws firmly gripped her scruff.

Gingerfall attempted to guide his cock towards her entrance without looking, and failed. His cock rubbed against her back and legs with each hopeful thrust. Growing frustrated, he growled again.

"There, there," Doetail cooed as if speaking to a kit, shifting her hips. She then added, "Now try."

The only acknowledgement given was more thrusts. Once, twice, three times. It was on the fourth attempt that he finally scored, and Doetail yowled in relief. She hissed when he pulled back, his barbs scraping her walls. But after a few more strokes, she became used to it, and moaned.

Gingerfall grunted and labored as he worked her body, holding her firmly in place. His longer tail curled around hers', its fluffiness contrasting her sleek fur. Doetail was aware of the fact that her upper half was being pushed downward, her nose drinking in the scent of earth. Her lower half was therefore forced upward, with Gingerfall meeting the challenge.

"Ah..hah…mmn…don't stop…hnng," Doetail encouraged. She'd mated a few times before, but this tom was by-far the best partner she'd ever had. She rocked in tandem with his movements, and relished every push and pull of his penis, as well as his labored breathing.

Gingerfall unexpectedly released her scruff, opting to lick the back of her neck passionately. Instead of moans, his throat emitted a low, rumbling sound that Doetail found overwhelmingly arousing. The male panted, and uttered to her, "I'm coming."

Doetail purred with anticipation, feeling her own climax arriving, "Me too!"

"Together then."

Doetail arched her back and yowled to Silverpelt when she came. Only a couple heartbeats later, she felt Gingerfall's semen coating her insides, warm and thick.

Slowly, their high dissipated, and Doetail plopped onto the ground limply. Gingerfall rested on top of her for a bit, before relieving her of his weight as he moved to her side. His once glazed-over eyes gradually cleared, and he tiredly licked Doetail's ear.

"That was nice," he mewed.

"Nice? No, that was fantastic," Doetail countered, "You have a gift, Gingerfall."

Then a third voice piped up, "That he does. You both do."

Their heads shot up, eyes wide, and saw Stonefall standing about two tail-lengths away. The deputy's blue eyes held a strange glimmer.

Gingerfall sat up, giving his chest-fur a couple licks, "Ah, Stonefall, did you…see that?"

"The whole thing," the deputy replied, "It was quite entertaining."

Doetail blinked, sitting up as well, "Why did you watch us?"

Stonefall gave her a calm look and padded towards them, "I wanted to see if either of you had what it takes, and it turns out that both of you do."

"Have what it takes for what?" Gingerfall queried, tilting his head slightly. Doetail found it kind of cute.

"For joining the new Clan," Stonefall meowed, "One that will rise from the desires of every cat; a clan where you can mate everyday if you want."

Both Doetail and Gingerfall bore looks of confusion. Their thoughts were likely the same, or at least similar: How can you start a new clan? Much less one created just for carnal desires?

Stonefall chuckled, seeming to understand their bewildered expressions, "Just think about it: A place where you can let loose and give in to your deepest wishes and fantasies - without being judged."

This was what caught Doetail's attention. She'd always wanted to be able to do just that. If this "new clan" that Stonefall spoke of could make that happen…then she was for it. She opened her jaws to agree to joining, when Gingerfall spoke first.

"But you're a deputy! Isn't this traitorous?" he asked. That was a good point, too. Doetail didn't necessarily like the idea of betraying ThunderClan.

Stonefall, however, was ready for the question, "Not exactly. We wouldn't be causing harm to ThunderClan, and it's a good cause as well."

Sold.

"I'll join," Doetail mewed, her tail high and her eyes shining with promise.

Stonefall purred, being pleased. He then passed his gaze over to Gingerfall, "And you?"

"I don't know, I'll have to think about it. Give me two sunrises," the duo-colored tom meowed, "But…how many cats are already part of this?"

"That would be Petalwind, Frostclaw, Smokepaw, and Appleheart. So far, at least," Stonefall mewed in response.

Doetail's eyes widened, " _Appleheart_?"

"I'm as surprised as you are," the deputy meowed, "He seems to be doing it because of a little crush."

"On who?" Gingerfall asked.

Stonefall gave a slight smile, "That's not my secret to tell. Perhaps once you join, you can ask him."

Gingerfall had a look on his face, but he sighed and turned to walk away. He brushed against Doetail as he passed, heading towards the main clearing. Doetail watched him, still feeling the warmth of his body where he's pressed to her. After a few heartbeats, she turned back to Stonefall.

"What do I have to do?"


	3. Decision-Making

The next day, Gingerfall was no closer to making his decision, though he knew he'd have to make it fast. Stonefall usually expected cats to be punctual, and Gingerfall _had_ said that he only needed two sunrises. But his mind was muddled as he thought of the effects of either choice.

If he decided _not_ to join, he'd likely get the cold side of all the cats that did. That, of course, wouldn't be good considering that Stonefall could easily sway Darkstar into believing some awful stuff about him. Plus, he'd be bound to regular clan life. Even if he wanted to mate, he'd have to be more discrete than he wanted, and wait for a she-cat to deem him suitable. This was a shame, due to the fact that he had _quite_ the libido.

But if he did choose to join, he'd be leaving behind his family. Bluewhisker was the best brother that any cat could ask for, and his niece and nephew were wonderful. He'd also be abandoning his friends as well, and he hated the idea of that. The good side was that he'd get to unleash all of his pent-up lust whenever he wished.

Yep, it was a tough decision for a tom.

"Gingerfall! You're needed on a hunting patrol!"

Choice-making would have to wait until later. Gingerfall still held his loyalty to ThunderClan, and his beloved Clan needed fresh-kill to keep going. As a warrior, it was his duty to fulfill that. So, he rose to his paws and joined the rest of the patrolling cats.

There were only four, not including him; Stormfoot, Moonshade, Sunpaw, and Orangedawn. They headed out without many words.

Gingerfall knew how to appreciate a lovely she-cat, and all three were just that. Moonshade had a bit of an unusual personality, which became a turn-off for him. He was, however, good friends with Orangedawn. She was only four moons younger than him, and he remembered when he was briefly an apprentice beside her. Though now deceased, Bumbletail had trained her well.

"Is there a specific kind of prey that you're hoping to catch?" Gingerfall asked, directed towards the reddish-brown female.

Orangedawn jumped a bit, and nodded after realizing it was him, "A bird; I don't care what kind."

A chuckle entered Gingerfall's throat. His friend always did have a thing for birds, no matter the type. Orangedawn had simply selected them as her favorite kind of meal, as discovered when she was a mere kit.

In response to the laugh, Orangedawn gently head-butted him. She then quickly moved a few steps ahead, glancing at him before suddenly running off. At the realization of what was going on, Gingerfall sped up to follow her.

"You two had better catch some prey!" Stormfoot called after them.

* * *

It took a while, considering the fact that Orangedawn was excellent at blending in, but he found her. Hiding among the large roots of an oak, the reddish she-cat had crouched as low as she could. It would have worked, had she not purred when Gingerfall came near. With a playful growl, he pounced on her.

The reaction was immediate, as Orangedawn jumped a full two tail-lengths into the air, and growled right back at him. She swiped at his muzzle, claws sheathed, and he in turn pinned her down. Purring and laughing, the two cats calmed down after their game, which they had begun playing as apprentices.

Once they were both settled down, Orangedawn spoke up, "Gingerfall, can I tell you something?"

"Hah? Oh, sure," the tom replied.

"A few days ago, Stonefall came to me. He started spouting all this stuff about a 'new clan' and how great it'd be," Orangedawn mewed, "He proposed that I could join, and I asked that he give me time to think. Today, I think I've made my decision."

What? The deputy had actually gone and asked _Orangedawn_ the same thing he'd had to him? He must really be serious about this plan then; because although Orangedawn was a shy cat, she was quite smart and convincing. Therefore, Gingerfall figured that Stonefall wanted her to help in getting other members. How ingenious.

"What's your choice?" he asked, genuinely wanting to know the answer.

His long-time friend lowered her head for a moment, appearing almost ashamed with herself. She shifted her paws and replied, "I think I'll do it."

"Why?" Gingerfall questioned. He was awfully surprised by this. After all, he knew Orangedawn since she was a kit, and she wasn't anything like the cats that Stonefall had gathered so far. She wasn't lustful, sensual, or promiscuous; at least, not as far as he knew.

"I have my reasons, though they may not be the best," Orangedawn mewed, "Did…he ask you, too?"

Giving up any desire to hide the truth, Gingerfall meowed, "Yes. But I'm still deciding."

"You should do it!" the she-cat suggested loudly. She then became aware of her volume, as well as what had exited her jaws, "I'm sorry…that was uncalled for. I shouldn't push you."

"It's fine," Gingerfall assured, though lying to both her and himself. He continued with, "After all, you need to start speaking up more, or else everyone will confuse the wind with your voice."

Seeing as that was an expected response from a cat like him, Orangedawn offered a meek smile. They sat in silence for a few heartbeats, before she announced that "they'd better get to hunting". Gingerfall watched her pad away, wanting to cuff himself when he stared at her hindquarters as she weaved through the ferns. Only a second after she was out of sight, a familiar voice corrupted the quiet.

"Geez, I thought she'd never leave."

Turning, Gingerfall saw Moonshade make her way into view. He could see the flattened patch of grass where the she-cat had likely been watching them. She curled her tail and seemed to show off her luscious body, as she usually did during the heat-season. It was a wonder how she hadn't ended up in the nursery yet.

"It looks as if you need help making a decision, Gingerfall, would you like my assistance?" Moonshade asked, walking closer and swaying her hips with each step, "Doetail told me _all_ about how _fun_ you are. I'd like to experience that for myself, you know?"

On a scale of one ten – one being the least – Gingerfall liked Moonshade to a degree of four. He didn't trust her very much, due to her sneakiness and sarcasm. But she was an undeniably cunning and beautiful cat, almost as gorgeous as Sunpaw or Orangedawn. Almost was the key word, since her personality tarnished her beauty a bit. But cats like Frostclaw didn't seem to give a mouse's tail about that.

"So, what do you say?" the black she-cat asked, turning away from him and showing off her pink snatch purposefully. Her words dripped with the promise of sex, and her pussy attacked him with the scent of heat.

Moonshade _purred_ when she was pounced on.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: Guys, I still need more OCs and names to get much farther with this story. I really appreciate everyone who is giving them. Here they are:**

 ** _Sunnypelt_ (I REALLY appreciate this guy/gal)**

 _ **Sunfire**_

 _ **123**_

 _ **NightmareTheFoxWitch**_

 **Don't be afraid to give me suggestions or anything. Be as descriptive as you want with your cats! I'm more than welcome to families! But don't over-run me with she-cats! I need plenty of toms, too!**

 **P.S: The allegiances is updated whenever I accept a new cat, so you can look for your OC there!**


	4. Author's Note (PLEASE LOOK)

**Okei, so before I move on with the story, I would like to ask you guys a few things. Please answer the following questions in a review:**

 _ **Should Doetail and/or Moonshade get pregnant?**_

 _ **Is there a cat that you'd like Gingerfall to end up with?**_

 _ **If any kits are born between Gingerfall and one of the she-cats, what do you imagine their names and looks being?**_

 _ **Do you want your OCs to join the new clan? Which ones?**_

 _ **Is there any she-cat you'd like to mate with Gingerfall? Should that she-cat get pregnant?**_

 ** _Do you want your OC to get a mate? Is there someone in mind? (There is no guarantee that your OC will end up with said cat)_**

 **If there is anything else on your mind, or something you'd like to suggest, do tell me. In the meantime, I can't really move very far forward without answers to these questions, or more OCs.**

 **Remember, I need toms too!**


	5. Too Many She-Cats

With one last lick, Gingerfall was finished what was his best attempt to remove the scent of intimacy from his pelt. He was quite fortunate to have hunted with cats who didn't gossip much, since the reek from his little adventure was pretty hard to ignore on the way back to camp. But the fact that Moonshade had smelled the same didn't help him out much, and the look on Orangedawn's face had pained him.

Speaking of which, the reddish she-cat hadn't said a word to him ever since they parted in the forest. Gingerfall sighed, figuring that it was best to give his friend her space. He looked up, however, when he caught the sound of paw-steps coming towards him.

A lovely silver pelt that could only belong to Willowleaf greeted his eyes, but Gingerfall noticed that something was off. The she-cat's green eyes didn't glow with her usual warmth as she neared him. With a bit of concern, he stood to meet her half-way.

"So," Willowleaf mewed first, "You and Moonshade?"

Gingerfall's surprise over-shadowed his confusion at the faint hurt in her tone, "What?"

Willowleaf seemed bewildered by his response, and waved her tail towards Moonshade, who was chatting with Owlscreech, "She's been wafting the evidence all over camp."

A growl threatened to rise in Gingerfall's throat. Had the black she-cat purposely not cleaned herself, thus rubbing the scent of him and sex in everyone's face? Of course she had. How could he have not considered it? He sent a glare her way, but Moonshade either didn't notice or simply ignored him.

"No," he meowed to Willowleaf, "We're not together."

"But - "

"It was a one-time thing," Gingerfall explained.

Willowleaf's eyes widened, and then looked away as she shifted her paws. She seemed to think something over for a moment, before speaking again, "Do you do that often?"

Gingerfall tilted his head, wondering what she was referring to, "Do what?"

"One-time things."

Upon hearing that, Gingerfall instantly feared that she thought he was some kind of tom-whore. That wasn't in the least bit correct, of course. At least, it wasn't true in his mind.

"Only a couple of times," he stated, wanting her to get the right picture.

Willowleaf seemed to droop a bit with disappointment, only causing confusion in the tom. She quickly perked up, though, as if nothing were wrong, "I see. Sorry about getting all serious and stuff. Assumptions are awful things, huh?"

"Uh…yeah," Gingerfall replied. He wanted to know what was going though her head, but decided not to pry. At that moment, a call rang out through the camp.

Looking towards the Highledge, the two cats saw that everyone was gathering around. That meant only one thing: Some cat was getting promoted in rank. Gingerfall turned and started towards the growing circle, with Willowleaf following. He was disappointed by the fact that Orangedawn purposefully sat between Roseheart and Silvermoon. But Willowleaf pressed her pelt to his, though it seemed to be unintentional, and he felt a bit of comfort.

"Cats of ThunderClan, this is an important moment for every Clan," Darkstar began, his voice bellowing into every cat's ears.

"The making of a new warrior not only builds our strength, but guarantees our future as well," he meowed, "Smokepaw, come forward."

With his head high, Smokepaw padded towards the leader, his amber eyes gleaming.

The ceremony went on with Darkstar questioning Smokepaw's absolute loyalty to ThunderClan, to which the soon-to-be-warrior claimed that he would do anything for the Clan. It struck Gingerfall, since he knew that Smokepaw was now committed to the "new clan". Though it made a lot of sense, how could the tom lie before StarClan themselves?

Nevertheless, Darkstar was both pleased and satisfied with the answer. He stood up straight and declared that Smokepaw was no more, as his name was now Smokefur. The new warrior lifted his chin proudly as soon as he had licked Darkstar's shoulder. Off to the side, Gingerfall spotted the young tom's father and mentor. Stormfoot and Barkpelt both showed pride and approval in their eyes.

He also caught sight of Silvermoon, who seemed a bit overly-joyful. The silvery she-cat suddenly jumped from her spot and rushed to lick Smokefur's muzzle. If things were like that between them, did that mean that Silvermoon knew about or was part of Stonefall's plan? After all, the deputy was quickly gaining new members, as evident by Moonshade.

Seeing as the ceremony was now over, Gingerfall left the circle to fetch himself a piece of fresh-kill. A rather plump mouse looked quite appetizing. As he settled to devour it, a shadow fell over him and he saw Darkwhisper before him. Her expression was as somber as usual, with her eyes as glazed as they normally were.

"You know about this 'new clan', right?" she asked quietly.

Covering up his surprise, Gingerfall replied, "Ah…yes."

"Are you part of it?"

"No."

Darkwhisper went quiet for a moment, staring at him with those glassy eyes. Gingerfall became uncomfortable, and chose to look at his mouse, which didn't even have a single bite out of it yet.

"You are planning to join…aren't you?"

Gingerfall stayed silent for a few heartbeats, and was grateful that Darkwhisper happened to be more patient than others were.

"I…yeah, I guess."

"Do you think I should, too?"

What? Gingerfall looked back up at Darkwhisper, his eyes wide. This had to mean that she'd been offered the chance, since the black cat never meddled in the business of others unless involved. He blinked, wondering who asked, and why. After all, no cat had ever caught a single whiff of sex of her pelt, and Gingerfall was pretty sure that Darkwhisper was as virgin as on the day she was born.

"I don't know," he meowed, "That isn't really my choice; it's yours. So, I guess you should…do what you want."

"…I see."

With that, Darkwhisper turned and padded in the direction of her apprentice, Sagepaw. She had a certain way of moving; slowly, swaying slightly, and stepping silently. Even her movements seemed to be mysterious. What an eccentric she-cat.

After watching her leave, Gingerfall leaned back down and quickly decided that he no longer felt hungry. His belly now tumbled alongside his thoughts of everything that was happening to suddenly. He plucked up the mouse, prepared to place it back on the pile, when he noticed Willowleaf there. The she-cat's eyes scanned the pile of prey, obviously looking for a meal.

He approached her, catching her attention. Placing the prey at her paws, he asked, "Would this sate you?"

Willowleaf's eyes gleamed, "You're bringing me prey like a queen does her kits; how thoughtful!"

Gingerfall recognized that she was merely joking, and nudged the mouse her way. Willowleaf gratefully took it, with a purr in her throat. It was good to know that she was the type of cat who got back to normal quickly. Unlike Orangedawn, who was still pointedly ignoring him. With nothing much better to do, Gingerfall decided that he might-as-well just go chat with Willowleaf some more.

He padded to where she'd seated herself, and plopped down beside her. As he waited for her to finish off the mouse, he began to comb his tongue through her fur. It was getting close to night, which was usually when cats settled down for some grooming before retiring to their nests. He wouldn't need his fur treated, since he'd already dealt with it earlier.

"Gingerfall," Willowleaf mewed as soon as she was done, "Would you mind taking a walk with me later?"

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: No lemon in this chapter either, sorry! But there will be one in the next chapter!**

 **SilverMoon71442, please tell me if you're not okay with Silvermoon being paired up with Smokefur.**

 **Also, I'm adding a new question to the last note, so you might want to look.**

 **Later, my lovelies!**

 **~ Tina**


	6. Welcome to LustClan

"So, what was it that you need to talk about?"

This was the question that Gingerfall had asked once Willowleaf had lead him into a clearing. He wouldn't be lying if he said that he felt a bit of anxiousness. Something about this seemed off to him, but he knew that he'd have to place his trust in the she-cat. Maybe it was all in his mind.

Willowleaf didn't look at him, or even answer. She stood in silence for a moment, and Gingerfall became more concerned than anxious. He wondered what was wrong with his friend, but also took the chance to appreciate her beauty. The she-cat's silver pelt shimmered in the moonlight, giving her a likeness to the glittering lake; but that all left his mind when Willowleaf waved her tail a couple times.

It was the rustling in the bushes that caused Gingerfall's neck-fur to stand on end. Fear swirled inside of him, and for a moment he thought that Willowleaf may have lead him to his death. That was, until he saw the ever-familiar form of Frostclaw slipping from beneath the undergrowth. His fur rested, and he sighed with relief.

"Sorry to frighten you, Gingerfall," the tom meowed, "But Stonefall decided to shorten your decision time."

"What?" Gingerfall asked, his tail twitching uneasily.

At that moment, Doetail came out from behind Frostclaw. Her pelt carried the scent of sex, so Gingerfall had a good idea as to what the two had been doing earlier. The tabby she-cat eyed him hungrily, despite that.

"It's time to make your choice, Gingerfall," Doetail mewed, "Are you going to join LustClan?"

"It has a name now?" the tom in question asked. More cats were entering the clearing, and he was surprised by just how many there were. What shocked him the most may have been the fact that there were even some cats from other clans. He easily spotted Ferndusk, a ShadowClan she-cat, due to her snowy-white fur.

Frostclaw purred, "That it does. In fact, Stonefall will soon be Stone _star_."

Gingerfall's eyes widened, "How?"

"Appleheart has taken him to receive the blessings of StarClan," Raccoonclaw replied, sitting contentedly between his brother and a RiverClan tom.

"As you can see," Frostclaw meowed, "This is all very real, and it's time to make your choice, Gingerfall. You're the only one who hasn't."

Willowleaf had gone to sit beside Orangedawn, and both she-cats seemed to be imploring him with their eyes. All the cats in the clearing had their gazes locked on Gingerfall. He looked back at them, and drew a breath.

"I want to," he meowed, his decision finally made.

With that, a wave of purrs flowed over the clearing. Gingerfall sighed, knowing that it was unlikely that he'd be able to get out of this now. Not that it was _that_ bad, but still…

Doetail moved from her spot beside Frostclaw, coming to stand beside him. She straightened up and addressed the cats around them, "You all know what this means! Who would like to welcome our dear Gingerfall?"

"Welcome..?" Gingerfall mewed, wondering what the tabby meant by that.

Moonshade nudged Sunpaw with her tail, "I think Sunpaw should do it. She needs some more experience."

Doetail nodded, "You're right. Okay then, Sunpaw, come."

Hesitantly, the beautiful apprentice padded towards Gingerfall. Doetail stepped away, going back to her place beside Frostclaw.

Gingerfall watched Sunpaw with a bit of his confusion still remaining. He wasn't exactly sure as to what was going to happen, but he didn't shy away when she rubbed against him. It was only when the little cat turned and crouched, did he get the picture. He wasn't entirely sure about mating with an apprentice, but his penis was already peaking out of his sheath.

Sunpaw let out an "oof" when he mounted her and grabbed her scruff with his jaws. The tom's hind feet peddled against her golden pelt, aiming to get a better purchase on the ground. He dry-humped her back in order to coax his cock all the way out. Sunpaw's body was warm and soft, which he was grateful for as he grinded against her spine. Once his penis was fully out and erect, he moved his hips backwards, hoping to hit his target.

Unfortunately, it seemed that what Moonshade had said was right; Sunpaw had little experience. Her tail was not flicked to the side, blocking Gingerfall from entering her. He growled in frustration, which seemed to catch the little she-cat's attention.

"What wrong?" Sunpaw asked.

"For StarClan's sake," Foxheart yowled, "You have to move your tail! Jeez, Moonshade, didn't you teach her anything?"

Instead of listening to Moonshade snapping at the tom, Gingerfall chose to thrust inside of Sunpaw the moment that she moved her tail. He remained still for a few moments, as Sunpaw whimpered at the feeling. After she quieted, he began to slowly thrust, causing more cries as his barbs scrapped her walls. He didn't stop, however, knowing that doing so would just prolong the pain. But he did lick at her neck in an attempt at comforting her.

"Hah…nng…you can…do it harder," Sunpaw mewed through her pants. Her hips wriggled to add further encouragement.

Gingerfall didn't respond aside from doing just that. His hips moved faster, and he bit down on Sunpaw's scruff once more. He had to admit, Sunpaw was an excellent partner. While she wasn't as bold or experienced as the older she-cats, her body made up for it. Her pussy was tight, constricting and pulling him deeper inside. The heat wasn't too extreme, but just enough to be pleasant on the flesh of his penis; while the wetness made him want more and more.

He groaned, humping harder. Sunpaw let out various little sounds as he caused her to move back and forth. The only thing keeping her from being pushed from under him was her scruff being held firmly. Most of the cats around them gave yowls of encouragement, while others watched with hungry eyes. The two mating cats, however, were trapped in their own world.

Sunpaw's breaths hitched, and she panted harder. It was obvious that she was teetering on the edge of an wondrous climax. Gingerfall pressed his hips to hers, opting to grind in slow circles. He observed Sunpaw's reaction, as the apprentice gave a groan. Gingerfall continued his ministrations briefly, before pulling out and slamming back inside.

The she-cat below him came instantly, screeching and scratching the ground with her claws. Gingerfall grunted as her muscles clenched around him, and ejaculated into Sunpaw. The apprentice had quieted down, mewing weakly and incoherently. As the two allowed their breathing to slow, Gingerfall bent his neck and, with a purr, licked Sunpaw's cheek. He then slipped out of her, permitting some of his semen to leak out of his partner.

Sunpaw flopped onto the ground limply, still recovering from the session. Gingerfall decided that it might be best to let her do so, and didn't bother her.

Frostclaw walked up to him, "Welcome to LustClan, Gingerfall."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: There, done. Once LustClan is fully established, this story** _ **will**_ **end. But before you shoot my brains out, there will be a sequel to this. It'll likely take place a year or two after LustClan starts.**

 **I'll also be putting up a list of the cats in LustClan next, so if you do/don't want your cat in there, just tell me.**

 **Last note, I'm going to need some cats from the other clans as well. Here's how many:**

 **ShadowClan – 5**

 **RiverClan – 3**

 **WindClan - 5**

 **Later, my lovelies!**

 **~ Tina**


	7. EXTRA: LustClan Cats

**LustClan Cats:**

Stonestar - Very pale, gray tom w/ black stripes and blue eyes

Gingerfall – Ginger-and-white tom w/ amber eyes

Willowleaf – Pale-silver she-cat w/ leaf-green eyes

Orangedawn - Reddish-brown she-cat with a white muzzle

Moonshade – Beautiful, smokey-black she-cat w/ piercing ice-blue eyes and a silver tinge

Sunpaw – Small, lovely golden tabby she-cat w/ hazel eyes

Raccoonclaw – Brownish-gray tom w/ a black face, bushy tail, and amber eyes

Foxheart – Ginger tom w/ a bushy tail and glaring, amber eyes

Stormfoot – Gray tom w/ amber eyes

Doetail – Golden-brown tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes

Darkwhisper – Sleek, pure-black she-cat with amber eyes

Jayflight – Large, blue-gray tom

Petalwind – Cream-and-white she-cat w/ blue eyes

Smokefur – Dark-gray tom w/ silver flecks and amber eyes

Silvermoon – Silvery-gray she-cat w/ black paws and ice-blue eyes

Frostclaw – White tom w/ blue eyes

Inksplash – White tom w/ black markings

Appleheart – Brown-and-white tabby tom w/ amber eyes

Ferndusk – Pure-white she-cat w/ blue eyes, **Former ShadowClan**

* * *

 **Please keep in mind that I still need some cats from the other clans, and well as the fact that some cats have to stay in ThunderClan. If you want your cat in or out of LustClan, please tell me!**

 **The sequel to this is already being planned, btw. :3**


	8. A New Life

The beast known as anxiety was practically mauling Gingerfall's belly. He strode behind Stingtail, along with all the other LustClan cats. Their destination was the well-known island in which the Gathering was being held.

As soon as Stonefall, now Stone _star,_ had returned with Appleheart at his side, he announced that they must go to the Gathering. After all, they were now an official Clan, having received the blessing of StarClan. Why? Well, no one really knew how the cats of Silverpelt worked. But there was one thing needed in order to show their status as a true Clan: A territory.

Gingerfall wondered how the others would respond to – not just the fact that there is a new Clan – but that they may have to give up some of their own territory, as well. Judging by how simple border-skirmishes went, he supposed that it wouldn't go too well. All he could really do was pray to StarClan that the truce would protect them.

He hopped onto the tree-bridge, his heart racing like the horses that Briarfall told stories about. Taking a breath to calm himself a bit, he trotted after Stingtail, aware that Inksplash was following him. The walk seemed to be over in a mere heartbeat, which Gingerfall wasn't too pleased by.

Nevertheless, he waited for Stonestar's signal, before walking out into view for all the gathered cats. His new clanmates were at his side, causing his fear to lessen. They stood as a whole, making a point of their numbers. At the head, Stonestar lead them forward, into the crowd of confused cats.

"Stonefall, what are you doing?" Darkstar asked from his place on the giant oak. His tone was filled with pure bewilderment, "Where were you when I organized the group? And why are these cats with you?"

Rainstar, Birchstar, and Petalstar seemed to be just as puzzled as Darkstar. The WindClan leader leaned forward slightly, while Rainstar tilted his head, and Birchstar bristled as discreetly as possible.

"My fellow leaders, I have some news to share," Stonestar meowed, completely ignoring the questions that were shot at him.

"'Fellow leaders'?" Birchstar questioned, his tail flicking with uncertainty. Gingerfall had never seen the ShadowClan leader act in such a way.

Stonestar nodded, "Yes, that's part of my news. Now, do allow me to take my place among you."

Without waiting for a response, the striped tom leaped and climbed his way to a lower branch, one that would let him be heard a bit easier. His tail wrapped neatly around his paws as he gazed down at the cats below. Above him, the other leaders were baffled by what would be an act of disrespect, had Stonestar been a deputy still.

"Stonefall, what is the meaning of this?!" Darkstar growled, obviously trying to get his former-clanmate back in his place. It made sense; what good was a leader who could not control his cats?

Instead of answering directly, Stonestar addressed every cat in the clearing, "I advise that everyone listen to what I've got to say, because it's _very_ important."

Those who were not part of LustClan were experiencing a mixture of confusion and hostility. Many cats' necks where bristling, while others murmured to their companions with wariness. Gingerfall sat down, watching his new leader. He gulped, hoping that this wasn't going to end in bloodshed.

"Some of your clanmates have joined me, in reunion as a new clan. A clan with a freedom unlike any other, and we've received the acceptance of StarClan," the new leader bellowed, "The cat you see before you is no longer Stonefall, the ThunderClan deputy; but Stonestar, the _leader_ of LustClan. The cats who have joined me are no longer your clanmates; but warriors of LustClan. I come to you now, asking that you accept us, just as our ancestors did."

The reaction was an expected one; with shock, denial, curiosity, and awe mingling among the cats in the clearing. As for the leaders, they gaped with their eyes wide. Amberflame, the WindClan medicine cat, turned her head to the night sky. Her orange eyes widened.

"He speaks the truth," the old cat rasped, "The moon has not been covered. Look!"

Indeed, almost everyone did look. The sky was as clear as can be, without a cloud in sight as the moon beamed above them. Stars twinkled brightly, showing their agreement.

Rainstar was the first to speak, "Well then, I think I biggest matter now is where this…new clan shall reside. Surely you don't plan to take any of RiverClan's territory?"

"Or ShadowClan's, for that matter! We'd sooner give up our pelts!" Bluestripe, the ShadowClan deputy, cried. Her clanmates mewed in agreement, daring Stonestar to try taking their land. Thankfully, they quieted once Birchstar waved his tail for silence.

Stonestar's eyes glittered with slight amusement, "Not to worry, we don't even _want_ your land. My clan will set up our territory just beyond that of ThunderClan and WindClan. None of the other clans will have to relinquish their own hunting grounds."

The tom's words quickly soothed everyone's tempers, much to Gingerfall's relief. He admired the leader's ability to remain cool and collected in situations such as this, and it made him wonder if that was why Darkstar selected him.

"What's the point of this new clan?" Petalstar asked, "Isn't four clans enough?"

Several cats murmured in agreement, being mostly from WindClan. Stonestar's whiskers twitched and he turned to the aging leader, "LustClan is like no other. We have been created for the purpose of freedom; erotic freedom, that is. My clan will recognize all desires with no judgment, and express them with no shame."

Beside him, Gingerfall heard Moonshade cheer for their leader. Other LustClan cats quickly joined in, showing their support. After staring at them with wide eyes for a few heartbeats, Gingerfall put in his own cheers, feeling the full effect of Stonestar's words. His pelt tingled with excitement at the thought of being able to mate as he wished.

"With that said, shall we continue the Gathering?" Stonestar asked rhetorically.

* * *

The territory that now belonged to LustClan wasn't bad at all; just new. Gingerfall noticed that even the soil felt a bit different from that of ThunderClan's, taking note of this as he padded behind Jayflight.

Stonestar led them as if he had a specific destination, eventually stopping at an enormous clearing. The bare grass was surrounded by towering trees, their branches spanning out and shielding the clearing from most of the sky. Several bushes and large stones were scattered around the area, with a huge, hollow redwood tree sitting at the very edge. Its roots themselves were massive.

"This will be our camp," Stonestar meowed, "We can figure out where the dens will be tomorrow. As of now, get some rest."

With that, the leader padded away, heading towards the hollow tree. Appleheart followed close behind him, eventually catching up and brushing his pelt against Stonestar's.

Gingerfall shrugged, making his way over to a densely-leaved bush and crawling inside to lie among its roots. He heard others following him, and the scent of Willowleaf washed over him as the silvery she-cat plopped down beside him. To be honest, he didn't mind the feeling of being pressed against, and found some comfort in it. Besides, he was never going to feel the body-heat of his brother again.

"A new life starts tomorrow," he heard Silvermoon whisper. Smokefur mumbled something in response, but Gingerfall was unable to make it out as he fell into a slumber. He ducked his nose under one of her forepaws and sighed, allowing sleep to overtake him.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: Short chapter is short. Bleh…**

 **This is the last chapter of this story, and the actual fun will start with the sequel,** _ **Lustful Lives.**_ **I'm certainly looking forward to it, and I hope you guys are too!**

 **I still need some cats from the other clans to join LustClan, so please give me some!**

 **Aside from that, I wish you all a good day!**

 **Later, my lovelies!**

 **~ Tina**


End file.
